The Omega One Piece Tournament
by Super Kiba Fan
Summary: A lot of One Piece characters come together to battle for The best One Piece Character ever! The excitement is huge! Completed after nine chapters!
1. Intro

Hello! This is Super Kiba fan. Fourth fic! HELL YEAH! You betta believe it! BECAUSE IT"S TRUE!!! This is Omega One Piece Tournament! There will be eight chapters, one for the intro and one for each match after that! For One Piece readers! Awesome, dudes!

Omega One Piece Tournament

Chapter 1: Intro

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji were standing around, wondering what to do.

"Punching contest!" said Luffy.

"No. Sword contest." said Zoro.

"No! Shooting contest!" said Usopp.

"No. Cooking contest." said Sanji.

"NO CONTESTS! Let's get three more people so we can do a tournament!" suggested Nami.

"YES!" said Sanji with a heart in his eye. The eye that's showing.

"OK, so who do we invite?" asked Luffy.

"Mihawk." said Zoro a little too quickly.

"Ok, Mihawk. Now who?" said Nami.

"Let's get Shanks!" said Luffy.

"And me." said a voice. Everyone turned around to see Tony-Tony Chopper there. "I got Shanks and Mihawk." Mihawk and Shanks walked out from behind him. "I got an extra person. I got Buggy." Buggy emurged from behind Shanks and Mihawk. "The lady won't fight."

"Yes! I will never hurt my dear Nami!" said Sanji with a heart still in his eye.

"OK, I'll see who fights who. Let's see..." Nami put names in bowl. She pulled two out.

"Luffy against Tony-Tony Chopper in the first match." said Nami.

"Actually, I got Lady Alvida to replace me." said Tony-Tony Chopper as he left and Lady Alvida came.

"Ok..... so it's Luffy against Alvida...." Nami then drew all the names and matched them. "Zoro and Usopp, Sanji and Buggy, and Shanks and Mihawk!" said Nami.

"Let's get this started!" said Luffy.

"Yeah!" said eveyone else jumping in the air as the screen froze.


	2. Luffy VS Alvida

Omega One Piece Tournament

Chapter 2: Luffy VS Alvida

"Alright! Let's go! Luffy against Lady Alvida!" Nami announced.

"Luffy, this time you're dead meat." said Alvida.

"No way! I'm better than you! Even if you're skinny now! There's no way you can defeat me!" replied Luffy.

Alvida and Luffy walked into the perfect square that Zoro made with one of his swords. Alvida pulled out an axe and Luffy warmed-up.

"Ready?" asked Nami.

"YEAH!" yelled Luffy and Alvida simutaneously.

"GO!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Nami.

Alvida charged at Luffy with her axe.

"Gum-gum stopper!" yelled Luffy as he extended both his arms and stopped Alvida in her tracks. Luffy unextended hi arms and Alvida got a different disision. She threw her axe at Luffy. Luffy jumped over the axe.

"Heh, you have to try harder than that to even hit me ONCE!" said Luffy like the cocky bastard he is.

"I was just testing you!" replied Alvida.

"Sure, that's what they all say." said Luffy sarcastically. "Gum-Gum pistol!" Luffy's arm extended and Alvida dodged. Alvida pulled out a scimitar and charged at Luffy again.

Luffy wouldn't let Alvida get close to him. When Alvida got near him, he jumped up. "Gum-Gum Whip!" Luffy's leg streched and kicked Alvida in the face. A couple teeth fell out.

"Errrrrr......." Alvida said. Luffy came down, but Alvida was ready. She pulled a gun out of her pocket and aimed. She shot.

"Gum-Gum Balloon!" yelled Luffy as he filled up with air. The bullet flew off him.

_Damn it!_ Alvida thought. _I HAVE to win! Must....try.....harder......_ Alvida charged AGAIN.

Luffy was caught off guard. He was exhaling. Alvida got to him and scimmed him with her scimitar. He started to bleed a little from the scratch. Alvida swung her scimitar again and hit Luffy in the stomach. That left a huge slash mark across Luffy's chest.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..... NOW YOU"RE IN FOR IT! GUM-GUM MACHINE GUN!!!!!" yelled Luffy as he rapidly punched Alvida anywhere he could. Alvida tried to block with her arms, but that only REDUCED the damage by a little bit.

Alvida smirked. She was bleeding from the mouth and a couple places in her stomach. "I'm not done yet, pittiful fool. That will only slow me down a little." she said.

"This is a good match! GO LUFFY!" said Shanks.

"ALVIDA!!! DON'T LET HIM DEFEAT YOU!!!!" yelled Buggy.

"GO LUFFY!!" cheered Luffy's crew except for Nami.

_Luffy..... I know you can do it....._ Nami thought.

Luffy and Alvida heard all of that. They were still fighting. All out. Luffy jumped again. Then, his hat fell off.

"MY HAT!!!" yelled Luffy.

"MY HAT THAT I GAVE LUFFY!!!!" yelled Shanks.

Alvida slashed the hat.

And now, you can see the horrible death that will come to Alvida from Luffy. Basically, Luffy turned Super Saijin 3 million on Alvida. Luffy got down and literally beat the shit out of Alvida. Punches and kicks were flown and Alvida got hit by every single one. She fell down, being possibly dead.

"OK, that's over." said Nami.

"YAY!!! Luffy won!!!!" cheered Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, and Sahanks.

"GOD DAMN IT!!!" yelled Buggy.

"Advance to round two! Zoro VS Usopp!" said Nami.


	3. Zoro VS Usopp

Omega One Piece Tournament

Chapter 3: Zoro VS Usopp

"Zoro and Usopp! Get in the ring!" said Nami. "Also, have someone drag Alvida from the ring." Zoro and Usopp walked into the ring while Luffy grapped Alvida by streching his arm. He threw her in the ocean. She can't swim.

"Usopp, you know I'm going to kick your ass so give up now." said Zoro.

"NO! I'm not a quitter." replied Usopp.

"OK, let's get over this." said Zoro with a sigh.

"Ready, GO!" yelled Nami.

"GO BOTH OF YOU!!!" yelled Luffy.

"Hey, I was gonna say that." said Sanji and Nami simutaneously.

Zoro pulled out his swords and got in his stance. Usopp put on his goggles and got out his slingshot. Usopp aimed.

"Fire star!" he yelled as he shot a little thing. Zoro easily dodged. He ran up to Usopp.

Usopp immediently ran away from Zoro. He shot things from his slingshot, but Zoro dodged. They ran around the ring, Zoro chasing Usopp. Zoro was getting bored like his audience. Zoro stopped and Usopp kept running.

Eventually, Usopp ran into Zoro. He fell. Zoro attacked and Usopp got slashe three times because that's how many swords Zoro has.

"Errrrrrrrrrrr...... I'll keep on fighting!" said Usopp. He threw a punch at Zoro and it hit.

Zoro was surprized. Usopp PUNCHED him. Usopp has most likely never punched anyone. Zoro slashed him once.

"OW!" yelped Usopp. Then, he put away his slingshot and barraged Zoro with punches.

Zoro dodged some of them, but got hit by others. It's not like Usopp's punches hurt. Zoro kicked Usopp in the stomach.

Usopp got hit. By a kick. From Zoro. _Why would Zoro kick me? _Usopp thought. _Damn..... i'm still bleeding............ I know. I'll give up. NO! I'll fight!_ Usopp threw another punch and pulled out his slingshot.

Zoro dodged the punch. He grabbed Usopp's hand that had the slingshot. "No more shooting!" said Zoro. Zoro then kicked him in the leg and picked up the sword he dropped while grabbing Usopp's hand.

Usopp dropped the slingshot. Zoro saw that and grabbed it. He threw it out of the ring.

"NO! My only hope for winning!" cried Usopp. Usopp got angry and threw a flury of punches at Zoro. Zoro simply went around him and slashed Usopp's back.

"Errrrrrrr........... I GIVE UP!!!!!!!" yelled Usopp. He wobbled out of the ring.

"I win." said Zoro.

"NEXT MATCH!!! Sanji versus Buggy!" said Nami.


	4. Sanji VS Buggy

Omega One Piece Tournament

Chapter 4: Sanji VS Buggy

Usopp walked out of the ring and layed down. "Grrrrrrrr....." he growled. "I forfeit."

"I win." said Zoro as he walked out of the ring. "I bearly got hurt."

"Zoro is the winner!" announced Nami. "Sanji and Buggy, enter the ring!"

Sanji took off his suit and walked into the ring. Buggy walked into the ring like he normally walks.

"Heh, pethetic punk, I haven't seen you before. Today is the day you **DIE!!!!!!!**" said Buggy with a smirk on his face. (The bold and underline shows how loud he yelled that.)

"Not likely. Even though I have never heard of you, clown freak, I am certain that I can defeat you." said Sanji, popping a ciggarette into his mouth.

"Watch out, Sanji! He can split up his body parts! He ate the Chop-Chop Devil Fruit!" yelled Zoro and Luffy.

"What? Another Devil-Fruit!?" exclaimed Sanji and Usopp.

"Let the match..... **BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!**" yelled Nami.

Buggy immediently jumped into the air and threw a knife at Sanji. Sanji caught the knife. When Buggy reached the ground, he threw it at him.

Buggy was caught off guard. The knife hit him in the leg. "Chop-Chop Leg Off!" Buggy said as his leg came off and floated to his hand. He took off the knife and put his leg in it's normal position.

Sanji watch, looking amazed. The guy's leg came off. He clenched his teeth and ran at Buggy. When he got close, he tried to kick him in the stomach.

When the leg flew towards Buggy's stomach, Buggy seperated his stomach from his body. He threw the knife at him from the air.

Sanji got hit in the arm. He kicked Buggy in the ....... you know where. Buggy was stunned.

Buggy's mouth hanged opened as he floated there.

Sanji tripped Buggy's legs. "This is too easy." Sanji said.

Buggy regained his movement and threw dozens of knifes at Sanji. "Is THIS too easy for you!?" Buggy yelled.

As Sanji saw the many knifes flying towards him, he immediently ran. He still got hit in the back plenty. "Arrggggg!" he screached.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You think you gonna beat me now!?" laughed Buggy. He approched Sanji with knifes in his hands.

When Buggy got near him, he did a spin attack. Buggy got hit and flew back. The knifes flew out of of his hands and Sanji caught them. Sanji threw them at Buggy.

Buggy got up and dodged the knifes. He reached to grab his own knifes, but he was out.

"Chop-Chop Choke!" Buggy yelled as his hand flew towards Sanji's neck.

As the hand flew towards Sanji, he kicked on the ground. He stomped on it until it was flat. Blood was all around the hand.

Buggy saw all of that. He was ready to lay the smack down on Sanji. Then, a slingshot landed near Sanji. There was a bag with weird bullets.

"Use it well!" yelled Usopp from the sidelines.

"Go Sanji!" yelled Zoro and Luffy.

_Come on, Sanji...... Use Usopp's stuff wisely....._ thought Nami.

Sanji grabbed the slingshot and threw it out of the ring. Then, he picked up the bag. He grabbed one thing and threw it.

Buggy was charging at Sanji. He got hit and fire was all around him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!" yelled Buggy. He grabbed water and poured it over him.

Sanji knew that this was an opportunity to attack. He charged at him. When he got to him, he aimed a kick to the head.

Buggy was caught off guard again. The kick connected and Buggy flew across the ring and hit a tree. Trees love to be in rings.

Sanji smirked. Then, he saw a knife laying next to him. He picked it up and threw it at Buggy.

Buggy saw the knife coming towards him, so he quickly dodged. His upper body floated up and charged at Sanji. His bottom half stayed there.

Sanji saw Buggy coming. He grabbed Usopp's bag and threw one of the things at Buggy.

Buggy dodged and smoke came from behind him. Buggy continued his charge. He got to Sanji and punched him in the face.

Sanji got hit. His mouth started to bleed a little. Sanji then tried to kick Buggy.

The kick connected with his remaining hand. The hand flew off and hit a tree. Sanji threw three things at it. Fire, smoke, and an egg shell went into the sky. The hand was gone.

Buggy was angry. His lower half ran to the remaiing upper half. Sanji ranto the lower half and picked it up. He slammed it back on the ground and kicked several times in the you know where.

Buggy was stunned. He floated there. Sanji then grabbed Buggy's upper half and threw it out of the ring. The lower half shortly followed.

"Sanji is the winner!" said Nami.

"WOOHOO!!!!!!!" yelled Luffy's crew including Nami but excluding Sanji.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YO! How'd you like it? This time, I'm going to do a little poll! Here's the question:

Who do you want to win next chapter?

Mihawk!

Shanks!

I don't care.

I want them to tie!

Put your answer in your review! Also, grade this chapter on a 1 to 10 scale in your review as well! Get ready for Chapter 5: Shanks VS Mihawk!


	5. Shanks VS Mihawk

**Disclaimer by Shanks: Super Kiba Fan does not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda owns and created One Piece. And Eiichiro Oda isn't Super Kiba Fan.**

**See? You believe Shanks here, right?! **

**End disclaimer.**

**Author's quote: A lot of you wanted to see this chapter! Well, it has come! Yay! One of you said you hope I write this fight well because little is known. Well, I reviewed the Shanks chapters AND the Mihawk chapter that came out. So, I know what I am doing. Now, read this chapter!!!!**

**End Author's quote.**

The Omega One Piece Tournament

Chapter 5: Shanks VS Mihawk

Sanji had just defeated Buggy and walked out of the ring. He sat down and lit a cigarette.

"Sanji is the winner!!" yelled Nami. "Now, Shanks VS Mihawk! Both of you, enter the ring!!!

Shanks casually walked in the ring. Mihawk did the same.

"Okay, ready ...set.......GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Nami.

Mihawk took out that little knife that he used against Zoro. Shanks pulled out a gun and aimed at Mihawk.

"Give up or else I will kill you with this gun." threatened Shanks.

"Just try." is all Mihawk said.

Shanks clenched his teeth. "You're in for it." Shanks replied. He shot.

Mihawk hit the bullet with his knife and the bullet flew out of the ring. "Try again."

Shanks clenched his teeth even more and grabbed a knife that was laying in the ring. He charged.

When Shanks got close to Mihawk, Mihawk dodged the stab, went around Shanks, and stabbed his in the back. He left the knife there and took out his huge cross sword thing.

Shanks turned around and aimed a stab to Mihawk's heart. Mihawk dodged and slashed Shanks in the chest.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will if you don't give up, pirate." Mihawk told Shanks.

"I'll never give up!" yelled Shanks.

"Fine then, die." Mihawk stabbed Shanks's chest with his sword. It went out of his back.

"I win." Mihawk said as he pulled his sword out and walked out of the ring.

"SHANKS!! NO!!!!!" cried Luffy. He ran towards Shanks. A doctor soon came and took Shanks to the hospital.

"Mihawk, you WILL pay for that........" Luffy growled.

"Okay! Mihawk is the winner!" yelled Nami.

_End of battle!_

Sorry, you people who wanted Shanks to win. How could Shanks beat Mihawk? It's kinda impossible.

_Poll!_

Okay, poll time! Who do you want to win next chapter?

Luffy!

Zoro!

I don't care.

You can decide!

Tie!

There you go! Bye!


	6. Zoro VS Luffy

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

**Zoro: That's right. I would definitely not want to be owned by YOU.**

**That's mean. What about you, Luffy?**

**Luffy: As long as I get food!**

**You have Sanji. He makes you food.**

**Luffy: Okay! Then I wouldn't care.**

**Okay!**

**End Disclaimer.**

**Author's Note: COMEBACK TIME! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I was in "Ultimate Must Do Homework" mode. Sorry. BUT NOW I'M BACK! YAY!**

**End Author's Note.**

The Omega One Piece Tournament

Chapter 6: Zoro VS Luffy

"It's time for Zoro versus Luffy!" Nami yelled.

_This is going to be hard…_Luffy thought, _I never thought that I would ever FIGHT him…He's my teammate!_

Zoro had similar thoughts. _I'm fighting my Captain for once. It's gonna be tough, but I'll win! For Johnny and other people!_

But it's not like they SAID that.

"I can totally kick your ass. I'm your Captain! I'm stronger than you! HA!" Luffy yelled as he walked in the ring.

"Yeah, right! I'll kick your ass! It'll be easy! A piece of cake! Which reminds me, I'm getting hungry." Zoro yelled back.

"EAT AFTER THE FIGHT, GOD DAMMIT!" Nami yelled, "Commence the battle!"

Luffy immediately use Gum-Gum Pistol but Zoro dodged. Zoro charged with all three swords out. He slashed Luffy 3 times and hit once. Luffy bled a little. Luffy counter attacked with a couple punches and hit with all of them. Zoro backed up and threw a sword at Luffy, which went threw his stomach. Luffy took it out.

"Uggh…… Ow, that hurt………I'll get you this time!" Luffy yelled as he charged a Zoro with one of Zoro's swords.

Zoro was caught off guard. Luffy successfully slashed him in the stomach. He thought that Luffy would go down from the sword in the stomach. He quickly dropped the sword from his mouth to the hand without a sword in it. Luffy went for another slash but Zoro blocked it with one sword and slashed his left leg with another. Luffy backed up and threw his sword at Zoro.

Surprisingly, Zoro caught the hilt of the sword with his mouth. Luffy was surprised by this feat and was caught off guard from Zoro's charge and got hit by all three swords. Luffy jumped high in the air and went behind Zoro. He kicked him in the back, punched him in the head, and tripped him.

Zoro fell to the ground. Luffy pummeled the prone Zoro with punches until he got up. Zoro spun around in circles, slashing Luffy in the process.

Luffy got the idea and backed up. Then he punched both of Zoro's hands so his swords would fly out of the ring. He took the sword in Zoro's mouth and slashed both his legs. He tripped him, so he fell.

Luffy threw the last sword out of the ring and also threw Zoro there.

"Luffy is the winner!" Nami announced.

_End of battle!_

How was it? Bet it was good!

_Info about the next chapter…_

The next chapter will not be a battle. LUNCH IS NEEDED! But bets are made…

_Rating…_

Rate my chapter 1-10! And my story!

_Who will win?_

Who will win? Sanji or Mihawk? Tell me what you think!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON THE OMEGA ONE PIECE TOURNAMENT!


	7. FOOD!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Luffy's Crew: Yeah! We are not own by SKF!**

**Bad Guys: Grr. We don't like you.**

**I don't like you either.**

**Bad Guys: Good.**

**End disclaimer.**

The Omega One Piece Tournament

Chapter 7: FOOD!

"Ehh, I think it's time for lunch," Nami suggested.

"I'll cook!" Sanji said and immediately started cooking.

"I'm starving," Zoro said.

"Me too," Luffy said.

"Cook faster!" Buggy yelled. "I'm hungry!"

"I'm only cooking for my crew," Sanji told everyone.

"Then what will we eat!" Alvida said.

Sanji responded, "Get someone else to cook for you."

Mihawk took the chance and cooked.

"Wanna do a cooking contest?" Sanji said.

"You're on." Mihawk said smiling.

Sanji cooked sesame chicken, shrimp lo mein, fried rice, lobster, and ice cream for desert.

Mihawk, on the other hand, cooked fried chicken, baked potato with butter, shrimp, and watermelon for desert.

Both were tasty.

But obviously, Sanji won.

But in my MIND, Kiba from Naruto won.

SO HA!

But we aren't talking about my mind.

SO UN-HA!

_End of LUNCH!_

I know it wasn't a battle and it was short, but how could I have it be that way when it will soon be sunset in the next chapter? I had to have FOOD!

Rate my chapter…blah blah blah…bye…see you next time…I'm hungry…


	8. Sanji VS Mihawk

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Sanji: Yep. He doesn't own me or any of my crew.**

**Mihawk: Humph. I never would want to be owned by him. I didn't even want the REAL owner to create me.**

**You suck, Mihawk. You rock, Sanji.**

**Sanji: Thank you.**

**Mihawk: I hate you too.**

**End disclaimer. **

_Author's Note: Hey fans! I'm back again! I keep going on and off… This is like my third comeback… BUT THIS TIME I WILL STAY! I may have a week of break of fanfic writing because of stuff happening during the week, but I won't completely leave unless I'm grounded during the school year. So please be patient with my writing. Also, this is my second to last chapter of this fic…_

_End Author's Note._

The Omega One Piece Tournament

Chapter 8: Sanji vs Mihawk

"Alright! Food times over! Sanji and Mihawk! To the ring for ye!" Nami yelled.

"Hmm……you beat Zoro awhile ago…and you defeated Shanks….You should be a good opponent." Sanji said.

"Yeah, right. Just give up now. You stand no chance against me, cook." Mihawk said.

"BEGIN THE BATTLE!" Nami screamed.

Mihawk pulled out his sword and went into a defensive position. When Sanji saw he wasn't attacking, he pulled out a cigarette and started smoking. He went into a defensive position as well.

After a couple of minutes of a stare down, Mihawk charged. Sanji was taken by surprise, but he jumped out of the way. He kicked Mihawk in the side and he fell. Sanji kicked him towards the side of the ring.

Mihawk almost crossed the ring line, but he put his sword in the ground and didn't go over the line. He pulled the sword out and charged once more.

Sanji dove under Mihawk, got up behind him, and kicked him square in the back. Mihawk toppled over and dropped his sword. Sanji took the opportunity to grab the sword. He slashed Mihawk in the back once and backed off once he jumped up after being hit.

"Damn! My sword! I'll have to kill you with my knife!" Mihawk yelled, taking out his knife.

Mihawk tried to stab Sanji and he dodged. Sanji the kicked Mihawk in the face and then stabbed him in the leg. Mihawk hopped up and threw the knife at Sanji. Sanji got hit in the side. Sanji limped over to Mihawk and stabbed his other leg. Mihawk couldn't move, so Sanji was automatically declared the winner.

"Sanji wins!" Nami yelled.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Was it good for a comeback?

Alright! NEXT IS THE FINAL MATCH! That will unfortunately be the end of this fic… BUT YOU CAN DECIDE WHAT I WILL WRITE AFTER! I have some ideas, but you can decide! Here are my ideas:

Travels of Spike and Vash: Vash the Stampede (Trigun) meets Spike (Cowboy Bebop) and they travel in search of the ultimate gun. Crossover. Action/Comedy.

The Omega One Piece Tournament 2: The One Piece characters are at it again! Team tourney this time! 2 person teams! Action. One Piece.

Ranma's Curse Worsens: Ranma gets stuck as a girl and can't change back! This is what happens during the time as a girl for a year. Comedy. Ranma ½.

You can vote on one of these or give me an idea of your own! Review please!


	9. Luffy VS Sanji

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece because I don't and because it wouldn't be as good as it is right now, I'm horrible at drawing, and because I'm only fourteen.**

**End Disclaimer.**

_Author's Note: I'm back again and I am finishing this fanfiction! I hope you like the ending. I decided to write all of the stories I mentioned instead of just one. I could decide which one to write, so I decided on all of them. So, during the week of October 20th, 2006, the first chapter of Ranma's Curse Worsens, The Travels of Spike and Vash, and The Omega One Piece Tournament 2 will all be written!!! Hurrah! Now, enjoy the last chapter of The Omega One Piece Tournament!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

End Author's Note.

The Omega One Piece Tournament

Chapter 9 (THE LAST CHAPTER!!!): Luffy VS Sanji

"Luffy is the winner! Luffy, stay in the ring because the final match is Luffy VS Sanji!!!!!" Nami yelled.

Sanji walked into the ring. Luffy frowned.

"Come on! I just got severely hurt last match! I have to fight again?!" Luffy complained.

"Oh, deal with it Luffy, you still won. You knew you were going to have to fight me if you won, so after getting that hurt, why win if you were only going to complain about it afterwards?" Sanji said.

"You're only saying that because you have an advantage…" Luffy replied.

"Shut up and fight!" yelled Nami.

Luffy immediately used a gum-gum pistol, which Sanji got hit by because he wasn't ready for it. Sanji got up and ran towards Luffy. Luffy used another gum-gum pistol while Sanji was towards him, but he dodged. Sanji got to him and kicked him in the wound in his stomach. Luffy howled in pain.

"Damn…you…that was a cheap-shot…." Luffy said.

"You should have blocked your weak point! You left an eas-" Sanji started to say, but got punched in the mouth mid-sentence.

"You should've watched!" Luffy said as he dodged a kick from Sanji. He countered by tripping Sanji and then kicking him in the back, making Sanji roll to the side.

Sanji quickly got back up and got in a defensive stance. Luffy laughed.

"You can't win on the defensive against me!" Luffy yelled. He rapidly used gum-gum pistols. Sanji dodged some of them, but got repeatedly hit.

Sanji quickly dove to the side to get away from the barrage. He rolled forward and got up. He charged at Luffy and shouldered him to the ground while he was trying to punch him in the face. He kicked him in the back, making him roll.

Luffy jumped up mid-roll. He then tried a gum-gum kick, which Sanji dodged. He tried to catch the leg, but missed it. Then, Luffy reached for Sanji with both hands and tried to grab him. Sanji tried to dodge, but he got grabbed. Luffy then brought him closer to himself and when he was right in front of him, he headbutted him. Sanji kicked Luffy hard in the leg, making him drop him and grab his leg. He then kicked Luffy right in the face, making him fall on his back. Sanji kicked him in the stomach.

Luffy grabbed his stomach in pain. He rolled to the side, but got up before his stomach touched the ground and before. Sanji could hit him again. He went to trip Sanji again and succeeded. He then slammed his leg down hard on his left knee. Sanji grabbed it in pain.

Because Sanji was still on the ground clenching his knee, Luffy walked towards Sanji and grabbed him yet again. Looking towards the boundaries of the ring, he threw Sanji. Sanji landed and slid right next to the boundary, but he didn't go out.

Sanji quickly stood up and charged at Luffy. Luffy made his fingers into a gum-gum web that made Sanji try to stop. But, Sanji slid into the web. Luffy quickly closed the web around him and walked towards the boundary. Sanji struggled, but couldn't get out of the web. Sanji was thrown out of bounds.

"Luffy wins! Luffy wins the tournament due to a ring out!" Nami yelled.

"Yeah! Now let's go to a hospital." Luffy said.

"Agreed." everyone else said.

**End of The Omega One Piece Tournament One.**


End file.
